This invention relates to a device and method for generating a plasma.
The subject matter of this invention are plasma processes using microwave capillary discharges and a system suitable for them.
There are many embodiments of plasma waves for vacuum applications, and their development has been driven by the demand for producing ever smaller structures while the plasma should do as little damage as possible to the substrates, and for homogeneous machining of larger and larger surfaces and for short machining times. The core purpose is to achieve an optimum plasma composition for machining and to control it in time and place. In view of the continually rising requirements, there will be an urgent need for further developing plasma sources in the future.